Qui suis-je ?
by Heloc61
Summary: Il existe un Serpentard, timide et réservé. Délaissé et méprisé par les propres personnes de sa Maison. Et pourtant... il n'est pas celui qu'il semble être. Loin de là ! Léger Slash HPLM (très léger). Dark!Harry (je crois !).


**Qui suis-je ?**

_Ou l'on n'est pas forcément ce que l'on donne l'apparence d'être._

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK. Rowling . Sauf, bien sûr, les caractères de Harry et Tom, Orthon Willerd et l'histoire hahahah. Mais ça, tout le monde saura.

** Résumé** : Il existe un Serpentard, timide et réservé. Délaissé et méprisé par les propres personnes de sa Maison. Et pourtant... il n'est pas celui qui semble être. Loin de là !

**Note de l'auteur : **Harry est... légèrement OOC. x) Enfin, vous vous en apercevrez bien vite !

Autrement, euh... Je sais que j'ai une histoire en cours. Héhé. Mais, pour le moment, je sèche un peu. Je crois que j'ai avancé trop vite dans la suite. Les évènements et leurs enchaînements... Hum. Pas terribles. Mais bon, ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais vous faire un truc bien ! xD

En attendant, voici... un Oneshot. Pour patienter. Et parce que je l'avais en tête depuis un moment.

Bonne lecture !

Heloc61.

* * *

Pour info :

_"Fourchelang."_

"Normal."

* * *

**Chapitre Unique.**

Pensez-vous qu'à Serpentard, il existe des personnes timides ? Pensez-vous réellement que ce trait de caractère conviendrait à un Serpentard ? Cette maison où vivaient tous ceux qui usaient de la ruse, qui n'hésitaient pas à déclarer leur mépris, et à observer d'un oeil acéré chaque chose qui leur passait sous le nez ? Non, définitivement pas. Et pourtant, il existait ce garçon, qui mesurait un mètre soixante-dix, qui avait les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et des yeux verts. Ce garçon que tout le monde – ou presque - méprisait dans sa maison, lui disant qu' « il aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle ». Qu'il n'avait aucun avenir. Qu'il était idiot. Stupide. Niais. Naïf. Qu'il n'était même pas foutu d'avoir des bonnes notes. Il était dans la moyenne, même un peu plus bas. Il n'aurait pas dû être envoyé à Serpentard. Et pendant les six années de sa vie à Poudlard - parce qu'il n'était qu'en sixième année, chacun se disait que, pour la première fois, le Choixpeau avait fait une erreur monumentale... Ce garçon, que beaucoup méprisait, qui se retrouvait pris dans une querelle étrange qui mêlait les Griffondors – qui le défendait, bizarrement, et les Serpentards, avec leur langue acérée. Ce garçon, qui, peut-être, jouait un rôle. Ce garçon qui, lors de ces fréquentes querelles, se retenait de ne pas rire allègrement. Ce garçon... qui, oui, masquait son véritable visage...

« Monsieur Potter ! » retentit brusquement la voix si douce du professeur MacGonagall qui semblait passablement énervée.

L'interpelé leva doucement la tête d'entre ses bras, et détailla le visage de son aînée. Elle avait l'air... échevelée, elle avait les yeux rouges et ses yeux semblaient lui sortir de la tête. Il se tassa un peu sur lui-même, baissa les yeux sur son cahier.

« Désolée, Madame. »

« Avez-vous bien dormi cette nuit ? »

Des sifflements provenant des congénères de Harry – parce qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter – se firent entendre de part et d'autre de la salle de cours. Il eut de légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Euh... Oui, bien sûr, Madame. »

Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Qui dormirait mal en « dormant » dans les bras de son amant – qui, depuis, avait sûrement tout oublié ? Intérieurement, Harry eut un petit rire de fou. Halala, s'ils savaient qui il était en réalité...

Son aînée le scruta un moment, et, apparemment ne décelant aucun trouble dans ses yeux, se détourna de lui pour rejoindre d'autres de ses élèves.

« Et bien alors, Potter... Ca se permet d'être le chouchou de la Directrice de Griffondor ? »

Cette phrase chuchotée par-dessus son épaule par Drago Malefoy le fit légèrement frissonner. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi de jouer le rôle d'un grand cynique et séducteur. Si, si, les deux sont possibles.

« Mais je... »

« Rah, tais-toi. Rien que de t'entendre, j'ai envie de te... »

Le reste de la phrase ne vint pas, le professeur de métamorphose s'étant arrêtée juste devant le bureau du blond. Harry eut un petit soupir de soulagement et leva ses fesses de sa chaise pour s'occuper de son rat. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux implorants qui semblaient lui demander de le laisser tranquille. Il eut un petit rictus puis posa sa baguette magique sur la table. Et attendit.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous ? »

« Je... Madame... Je n'y arrive vraiment pas, ça m'énerve ! »

Ses larmes de frustration commencèrent doucement à couler sur ses joues. La vieille femme en fut attendrie et d'autres sifflements méprisants retentirent.

« Monsieur Potter, reprenez votre baguette. »

« Mais je... »

Il obtempéra en voyant le regard de sa professeur. Enfin, il semblait que c'en était la raison. Il prit doucement sa baguette – geste qui sembla maladroit aux yeux de n'importe qui, sauf de ceux du rat qui, apparemment, se rendait compte de la situation – et tint durement le manche du bâton. Une légère chaleur l'enveloppa.

« Ne soyez pas si tendu, détendez votre poignet. »

Il retint un magnifique « Mais je le sais ! Putain ! », se mordit la langue et desserra un peu ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas qu'on se rende compte qu'il tenait une baguette depuis ses cinq premières années sur Terre... Alors, bien sûr... ne sachant quelle prise avait en général un garçon quelconque de son âge, il s'était quelque peu mépris et était assurément le plus nul de sa classe.

Ceci fait, il dirigea la pointe de sa baguette sur la tête du pauvre rat qui se ratatinait sur le bureau.

« Maintenant, vous pouvez le transformer en fourchette. »

Il prononça le sort, mais tout ce qui en résulta fut quelques cornes qui avaient poussé sur le crâne du rat. Un autre ricanement fut retenu par Harry. Par contre, les Serpentards ne se gênèrent pas.

Minerva MacGonagall le pria de recommencer le sort. Et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Moment où le rat était vraiment devenu traumatisé et Harry, aussi bizarrement que cela paraissait, jubilait intérieurement.

« Vous avez compris ? Vous pensez à la forme que vous voulez, vous prononcez le sort et vous agitez doucement la baguette. »

Il hocha la tête. Puis, il prononça la formule avec l'air de se concentrer intensément, agita sa baguette et... Le rat se transforma enfin en fourchette.

« OUAIIIIS ! J'ai réussiiiiiii ! »

Minerva se retint de préciser qu'il était plutôt inquiétant qu'il ait passé plus de deux heures à faire cette métamorphose que l'on apprenait l'année d'avant. Elle se contenta d'applaudir.

Harry aussi s'applaudissait pour ses talents d'acteur – intérieurement.

Le rat, lui... était devenu une fourchette. Fourchette qui tomba malencontreusement au sol et qui se fit malencontreusement écraser par le pied de Harry. Ce dernier arrondit les yeux, releva le pied, et s'aperçut que, malheureusement, la fourchette s'était cassée en deux. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il se retenait de ne pas hurler de rire, si bien que, comme d'habitude, il commençait à pleurer. Se penchant pour ramasser d'un geste tremblant les deux éclats de la fourchette, il renifla.

« J'ai... j'ai... tué le rat ! »

« Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Potter... Vraiment... Ne vous en faites pas... »

La prof disait cela, mais en réalité, elle frissonnait. Pauvre rat victime d'un jeune homme maladroit...

« Mais... Mais... »

« Allons, allons. Sortez. Allez vous rafraichir avant votre prochain cours. »

Il hocha vivement la tête et sortit presque en courant de la salle, la tête baissée. Il arriva enfin aux toilettes des filles du troisième étage, inutilisées depuis qu'un drôle de Basilic avait tué une fille qui était, depuis lors, affectueusement surnommée Mimi Geignarde. Il poussa la porte et d'un sort ferma la porte. Et là, il se permit de rire aux éclats. Il jeta ses quelques affaires au sol - qui était absolument inondé. Dans ses mains, il avait toujours les restes de la fourchette. Il les jeta sans plus de cérémonie dans les toilettes et tira la chasse.

« Harry ? »

Il se tourna pour voir la fille qui l'appelait timidement.

« Oui, Mimi ? »

« Je... Tu... Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je jetais un rat. »

« C'était une fourchette non ? »

« Hum non. C'était un rat. »

Et elle comprit. Avec un regard désapprobateur, elle s'en alla.

Il s'approcha du lavabo orné d'un serpent, s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le rebord et susurra quelques mots dans cette langue tout en regardant le... dessin. Une autre voix se fit entendre et une légère conversation eut lieu. Jusqu'à ce que Mimi n'apparaisse une seconde fois, les joues aussi rouges que pouvaient l'être celles d'un fantôme, et qu'elle ne dise à Harry :

« Tu es horrible. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Oui. Horrible. Horrible. Horrible ! »

« Merci, Mimi. »

« De rien, Harry. »

Avec un reniflement de dégoût, elle s'en alla une seconde fois.

Les deux sourcils à présent relevés, il se permit de se retourner vers son lavabo.

_"Que s'est-il passé ?"_ lui demanda la voix dans la langue des serpents.

_"Juste le fantôme de la fille que TU as tuée."_

_"Pardon ?! Mais je n'ai tué personne, MOI !"_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?"_

_"Rien. Mais tu devrais rejoindre tes gentils sorciers. Ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas voir le pauvre petit garçon pleurnichard que tu es."_

_"Mais oui, mais oui... A tout à l'heure."_

Avec un soupir, Harry ramassa son sac, ses parchemins - qui étaient vraiment très mouillés, et sa boîte de plumes. Il fit sécher ses feuilles et sortit discrètement des toilettes, se retournant une dernière fois pour regarder le lavabo d'un air pensif. Allaient-ils vraiment faire ce qu'il avait prévu ce soir ... ?

Avec deux minutes de retard, il arriva devant la porte des cachots. Quelle plaie. Subir les assauts de Severus Rogue, juste parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas digne d'être dans sa Maison, le laissait toujours étrangement sur les nerfs. Maiiis il fallait bien faire preuve d'acte de présence. Alors, il poussa la porte. Qui grinça. Lugubrement. Exactement comme Harry aimait les portes. Il retint un sourire suffisant en voyant son professeur de Potion pâlir subitement - de rage, sans aucun doute. L'adulte s'approcha de lui, menaçant, sous le regard réjoui des élèves de Serpentard, et le vrilla de son regard noir :

"Monsieur Potter semble daigner se montrer !"

"Monsieur, je suis..."

Allez, Harry, tu peux le dire...

"... Désolé. J'ai..."

Eu peur d'un rat. Non. J'ai pleuré pour un rat. Euh... J'ai ... pleuré parce que je l'ai transformé en fourchette ? Parce que je l'ai écrasée, la fourchette-rat ? Et que je l'ai cassée en deux ? Parce que... parce qu'il est mort ? Oh non, faut pas que je rigole...

Mais son masque d'impassibilité resta bien en place, et, mieux, il commença même à pleurer. Severus Rogue ne savait que dire. Que faire devant un SERPENTARD qui _pleurait_ ?

Alors, étant toujours très... admirable pour son incroyable habileté à réconforter les _adolescents_, il éructa :

"MONSIEUR POTTER, ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE VOS CHOUINEMENTS !"

Avait-il été vraiment très habile ? Et, en voyant la réaction du garçon, il sut que non. Non, définitivement pas.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Heureusement que le rire et la tristesse se confondaient souvent... Harry était tout bonnement écroulé de rire - même si, en soit, cela n'était pas vraiment _hilarant_. Quoique. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Ron Weasley, un Griffondor avec qui il partageait ses cours de Potion depuis sa première année, qui était tout bonnement écroulé de rire. Lui aussi. Eh bien.

"Je... Mais... Je... Monsieur..."

"ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR, POTTER !"

Et il obtempéra. En s'asseyant, il entendit d'autres remarques désobligeantes, qu'elles viennent à la fois des Griffondors que des Serpentards. Mais les deux Maisons ne critiquaient pas exactement la même chose. Je vous laisse deviner qui critiquait Rogue et qui critiquait Harry ? Héhé. Bref. Encore et comme toujours, Harry se trouvait seul face à sa paillasse de Potions. Non pas que cela le dérangeait. Loin de là, en fait. Il pouvait ainsi ... jouer avec ses côtés sadiques... Et hop, un petit sifflement en Fourchelang par-dessus l'épaule de Malefoy - le plus étrange étant qu'il ne l'entendait qu'une fois Harry revenu à sa place, des petits feux qui s'éteignaient en-dessous des chaudrons sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, une araignée sur l'épaule de Ron... Cette dernière trouvaille remontait à quelques années, en fait. A la deuxième. Un jour alors que Harry se baladait dans le château - seul, il avait observé Ron et un de ses amis... Orthon Willerd suivre à la trace quelques araignées, ridicules comme tout. Alors, pour s'amuser, il les avait agrandies, un peu... Juste de quelques décimètres. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du roux. Et elle n'avait pas été des moindres : le lendemain matin, il avait été retrouvé étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix et le visage livide. Qu'avait-fait Orthon ? Il avait continué son chemin, ne s'étant pas aperçu que son ami s'était purement et simplement évanoui. Hum.

Ainsi, Harry exploitait certaines faiblesses de ses congénères pour leur jouer de mauvais tour. Et il le faisait en cours de Potions. Parce qu'il était SEUL au fond de la classe. Mais ce jour-là, Severus Rogue avait toujours l'amer goût de son humiliation sur la langue. Il décida donc d'embêter un peu cet élève qui l'ennuyait profondément.

"Potter..." susurra-t-il en s'approchant de son élève.

Celui-ci leva le regard vers lui. Regard qui était auparavant dirigé vers la potion de Drago Malefoy. Qui explosa dès qu'il arrêta de se concentrer dessus.

Rogue n'y fit cependant pas attention. Ce qu'il vit, en revanche, pendant deux secondes dans les yeux de Harry, le fit frissonner. Est-ce que... Harry Potter pouvait avoir un regard si... froid ?

"Hum ?" fut la réponse dudit Harry.

Son regard froid se mua en un regard timide. Etonnant. Fabuleux, fit écho au premier adjectif dans la tête de Snape. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si... idiot.

"Je veux que vous vous mettiez avec Monsieur Zabini, juste devant mon bureau."

Harry retint un grognement d'ennui. Zabini ? Franchement ? Mais il baissa les yeux, hocha la tête, et rassembla ses affaires, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le regard de la classe peser sur lui.

Surchargé, il s'approcha de la paillasse de son camarade. Ce dernier l'observa faire avec un regard proche du dégoût.

"Je fais la potion. T'as qu'à rester assis. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une mauvaise note à cause de tes sales mains. Tu serais capable de tout faire tomber."

Voyez-vous ça. Mais Harry acquiesça, même s'il fit sentir à son partenaire qu'il était "blessé" par son attitude.

Durant le reste de l'heure, le professeur détailla attentivement le Serpentard timide. Rien dans son attitude ne semblait laisser transparaître cet air froid qu'il lui avait vu... L'aurait-il imaginé ?

Et, durant le reste de l'heure, Harry passa son temps à ne rien faire et à remarquer les regards insistants de l'adulte. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Quand vint la sonnerie, ce fut avec un enthousiasme proche de celui des Griffondors qu'il s'enfuit des cachots, renversant au passage le chaudron de Zabini qui enragea encore plus contre ce Serpentard qu'il jugeait incapable.

La garçon arriva à toute allure dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Assise sur l'une des portes des cabines, Mimi Geignarde semblait l'attendre.

"Ne crois pas que je t'aime bien. Je suis là parce que je le veux."

"Hinhin."

Il posa ses affaires sur les lavabos et s'approcha de celui orné du serpent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'attends."

"Pourquoi ?"

Il se tourna vers elle, légèrement menaçant.

"A ton avis, pourquoi ?!"

"T'attends le Basilic ?"

"Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est déjà bien mort là-dedans ?"

Il désigna du pouce l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

"Tu n'en as pas ramené d'autres ?"

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'en ramène d'autres ?!"

"Parce que tu es méchant. Comme l'autre."

"Hinhin."

"Et puis, tu es aussi horrible que lui !"

"Ah. C'est un compliment que tu me fais, là, tu sais ?"

Dans un grand cri, Mimi s'enfuit dans les toilettes. Harry rit un peu avant de se retourner vers le dessin de serpent.

_"Y a-t-il quelqu'un, ici ?"_

_"Oui, Harry. Attends."_

Il se renfrogna un peu.

_"Harry ?"_

_"Ouais."_

_"Tu m'ouvres ?"_

_"Non."_

_"Mais !"_

_"Tu m'énerves."_

_"Harry..."_

_"Tooom..."_

_"Ouvre-moi tout de suite !"_

_"Non."_

_"Harry !"_

_"Mais j'ai pas envie !"_

_"Gamin insupportable !"_

_"Espèce de gros serpent !"_

Il y eut un silence. Puis :

_"Je suis gros ?"_

_"Ridicule, oui."_

_"Bon, tu m'ouvres ?"_

_"En fait, je n'y arrive pas."_

_"Hein ?!"_

_"Bah... Apparemment, le mécanisme s'est rouillé."_

_"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?"_

_"J'ai l'air ?"_

_"Tu crois que je peux te voir, peut-être ? Comment veux-tu que je sache de quoi tu as l'air ?!"_

_"Attends, je réessaie."_

Harry se pencha une autre fois sur le serpent et susurra :

_"Pourrais-tu t'ouvrir, s'il-te-plaît, gentille porte ?"_

Doucement, le lavabo glissa. Puis se bloqua à la moitié des jambes de Harry dans un grincement ignoble. Il ricana.

"Vraiment rouillé..."

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme avec qui il conversait. Ce dernier enjamba le lavabo puis s'étira dans la pièce. Il avait le teint blafard, presque cireux et de grosses poches sous les yeux.

_"Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sorti ?"_demanda brusquement Harry.

Son interlocuteur pencha la tête sur le côté tout en soutenant le regard du garçon. Puis il fit un tour sur lui-même avant de répondre :

_"Huuuuum. Longtemps, je dirais."_

_"Tu es VRAIMENT exaspérant, Tom. Tu le sais, ça ?"_

Il froncèrent tout deux les sourcils. Puis, le dénommé Tom eut un claquement irrité de la langue.

_"Si je ne peux plus m'amuser, maintenant..."_

_"T'as plus quatre ans !"_

_"Non, effectivement. J'ai... euh..."_

Les bras croisés, Harry observa son aîné compter sur ses doigts son nombre d'années sur Terre. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un... gamin. Et pourtant, des deux, cela aurait du être lui qui aurait dû avoir cette attitude.

_"T'as soixante-dix balais."_

_"Hein ? Vraiment ? J'ai soixante-dix balais ?! Ils sont où ?"_

_"Dis-moi que t'es pas sérieux, Tom. Je m'en remettrais pas."_

Tom planta ses yeux dans ceux du garçon brun et, le visage très sérieux, lui demanda :

_"Ils sont où, les balais ? Gamin, si tu me le dis pas, je..."_

_"Mais c'est ton âge, abruti ! T'as SOIXANTE-DIX ANS ! Espèce de vieux sorcier dégénéré !"_

Ils se fusillèrent tous deux du regard, puis Tom partit visiter les toilettes. Mimi Geignarde refit son apparition alors qu'il passait devant la cabine 12. Elle hurla.

"QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT, LA, LUI ?!"

"Du calme, Mimi... Il est pas là pour te tuer..."

Il eut un petit ricanement.

"Du moins, maintenant, ce n'est plus possible. C'est déjà fait."

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Puis, le nez relevé, et les yeux baissés comme si elle pensait "je suis supérieure à toi", elle s'avança vers Harry.

"Si je ne dis rien, c'est bien parce que je suis gentille. Tu me dois beaucoup de choses, Harry Potter."

"C'est plutôt parce que tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule."

"NON !"

"Mais si ! Avoue le une bonne fois pour toutes !"

"JAMAIIIIIIS !"

Et son cri rageur se perdit dans les caniveaux.

_"C'était qui ?"_

_"Celle qui est morte à cause du Basilic."_

_"Ah."_

_"T'as fini ton inspection ?"_

_"Hum hum."_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Pourquoi y a un gars qui arrive dans le couloir ? Tu m'as pas dit que personne ne venait jamais ici ?"_

_"Un gars ?"_

_"Oui. Il a une aura plutôt forte d'ailleurs."_

_"Ah."_

_"Et... Eh mais ça ressemble à la tienne !"_

_"Ah."_

_"Il arrive !"_

_"Ok."_

La porte des toilettes fut poussée presque timidement. Harry et Tom observaient le nouveau venu avec attention. Quoiqu'en fait, Harry savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Sûrement l'un des gars à qui il avait jeté un Oubliette.

Drago Malefoy entra dans la pièce après s'être assuré que personne n'était présent. Enfin. Tout le monde sait que deux petits gars étaient en train de l'observer consciencieusement. Il s'approcha du miroir surplombant les lavabos, recoiffa légèrement ses cheveux et appela en tournant dos au miroir :

"Mimi ? Eh, t'es là ?"

Celle-ci apparut devant lui.

"Quoi, Malefoy ?"

"Tu n'aurais pas vu... des choses étranges, ici, dernièrement ?"

"Non."

"Pourtant... Il y a une forte..."

Il renifla aristocratiquement l'air ambiant avant de déclarer :

"Une forte odeur de sang séché."

Tom surgit soudainement de sa cachette, apparaissant à la vue de tous. Harry le regarda faire, autant amusé qu'horrifié. Qu'est-ce que son partenaire avait dans l'intention de faire... ?

Drago sursauta en le voyant. Il ouvrit grands ses globes oculaires.

"Qu'est-ce que... Vous !"

"Oui, moi ! Moi, Moi, Moi ! Toujours Moi !"

Le brun secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, Tom allait faire sauter sa couverture. Merci, oh Grand Merci à celui qui lui avait filé ce serpent pour coéquipier...

"Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire en ces lieux majestueux, Monsieur... Malefoy ?"

Les deux plus jeunes eurent un hoquet. L'un parce que cet inconnu connaissait son nom sans l'avoir jamais vu au préalable, l'autre parce que... il n'était pas censé sous-entendre qu'il le connaissait !

"Comment vous me connaissez, Jedusor ?"

"A peu près autant que vous vous permettez de me nommer. Un siège ?"

D'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître une chaise, dos aux cabines des toilettes, sur laquelle Drago fut obligé de s'asseoir. Il fut même ligoté sur cette même chaise.

"Maintenant que nous sommes plus ou moins confortablement installés sur nos sièges... Je vais devoir vous examiner. Ne faut-il pas se méfier de tout, même de ses alliés ? Alors... Testons le sec..."

"Tom !" ne put se retenir de s'exclamer Harry.

"Harry !" répondit l'autre avec un grand sourire.

Harry sortit de la cabine 12 et s'avança d'un pas rageur vers Tom. Il tenait fermement sa baguette entre ses longs doigts, ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et il avait une démarche aussi raide que féline. Son équipier eut un sourire fier qui disparut bien vite en voyant son aura étrangement colérique. Drago, qui ne pouvait pas le voir, ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quel Harry il pouvait s'agir. Sûrement pas Potter, hein ? Non, Potter était... timide, réservé et... il ne prendrait pas cette voix-là pour s'exclamer. Une voix grave et sensuelle comme...

Son monologue intérieur s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Tom se ratatiner peu à peu sur sa chaise. Mais que faisait donc l'autre homme dans son dos ? Il devait sûrement être très impressionnant pour que Jedusor soit ainsi...

Harry s'était arrêté juste derrière Drago. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du blond, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Tom qui finit par les baisser. Il eut un petit rictus.

"Bien. Drago." murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Drago frissonna. Cela aurait du être interdit d'avoir une voix aussi grave et menaçante.

"J'ai envie de jouer à un jeu."

Drago eut un frisson. Un jeu... ?

"Qui suis-je ?"

La question l'étonna au plus haut point. Cet homme lui demandait qui il était... ? Et, bizarrement, cela le ramena quelques jours auparavant, quand il était dans ce bar, dans un quartier Moldu...

Il s'était assis au bar, énervé, parce que BLAISE l'avait amené ici pour voir une fille blonde se dandiner comme... comme une dinde. Enfin, que pouvait-on attendre d'autre de la part des Moldues, hein ? Il était donc assis à ce bar et avait pu voir un homme tout de noir recouvert s'affaler à côté de lui. Enfin, s'affaler était un mot très inapproprié quand on notait l'élégance avec laquelle il avait replacé ses robes sous ses fesses avant de s'asseoir. Il avait également un masque, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Cet homme l'avait intrigué au plus au point, et plus encore lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il semblait le_ fixer_. Il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette impression mais il en était quasiment sûr.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" avait finalement demandé Drago.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

La voix avait des intonations graves et douces, cajoleuses, presque sans nuances, comme si chaque mot avait été dit sur une seule note. La dernière inflexion sur la dernière syllabe fut un demi ton plus haut que les autres. Cette simple phrase lui avait retourné les entrailles.

"Je... Vous me fixez depuis tout à l'heure."

Il y avait eu un silence pendant lequel Drago s'était senti extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et s'il était passé pour un parfait abruti ?

"Vous avez raison."

L'homme avait bougé sous sa cape noire et le son du bruissement avait fait remuer les oreilles du blond.

"Pourquoi me fixiez-vous ?"

"Pour la même raison que vous le faisiez."

"Je ne vous fixais pas !"

"Allons, allons, Drago..."

Il avait presque pu distinguer le sourire largement moqueur de son interlocuteur. Et comment connaissait-il son nom ?!

"Vous êtes d'une réelle mauvaise fois."

"N'importe quoi ! Et qui êtes-vous, d'abord ?"

"Qui je suis ? A vous de me le dire... Qui suis-je... ?"

Le souffle de l'homme sur sa joue fit sortir Drago de ses souvenirs.

"Vous êtes..."

"Hum ?"

"Vous êtes..."

Et un grand éclat de rire retentit.

_"Harry, me dis pas que tu lui as posé cette question !"_

_"Eh oh. Je t'ai pas sonné, toi. Couché." _

Drago eut un mouvement de recul - qui fut légèrement entravé par ses liens. Ils... parlaient en Fourchelang... Merlin !

"Ah. Drago, tu m'agaces. Evite d'ouvrir la bouche. D'ailleurs, rien que l'idée de t'entendre, ça me donne envie de te..."

Le blond eut un froncement de sourcil. Cette phrase lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais là, il ne sut dire quoi.

"Eh bien. J'attends la suite ! Tu voulais me dire quoi, ce matin ?"

Ce matin ? Mais à qui aurait-il pu dire quelque chose dans ce genre ? "Ca me donne envie de te..." A qui avait-il dit ça ? Pansy ? Non, sûrement pas. Zabini ? Il retint un drôle de gloussement. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait qu'il avait dit ça à quelqu'un de dos... Dans le cours de Mac Go... Et... la seule personne devant lui était Potter. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui ?! C'était impensable ! Il... Il... était complètement ridicule, comme garçon... Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme derrière lui ! Ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère !

"Roh... Malefoy, je suis sûr que tu sais qui je suis. C'est pas compliqué..." Harry eut un sourire sardonique. "Tu me _martyrises_ depuis que je suis à Poudlard..."

"Je... Je... ne me souviens pas avoir martyrisé quelqu'un comme toi..."

Tom, toujours en face de Drago, confortablement installé sur sa chaise, fit un clin d'oeil à l'homme qui le menaçait presque.

"Et pourtant... Te souviens-tu du jour où tu m'as lancé le sort de Confusion, alors que j'étais sur mon balai... ? J'ai bien failli y passer."

L'évidence était là, devant ses yeux, et pourtant Drago ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser que celui qui était derrière lui était Potter. Pourtant...

"Bon, écoute Malefoy... Tu as de la chance que je sois doté d'une patience extraordinaire, parce que je te jure que, là, je t'aurais bien étripé pour ne pas m'avoir reconnu."

"Tu... Tu es... Harry Potter ?" Sa voix s'étrangla à la fin de sa question, résonnant comme un petit couinement de rat.

Harry cligna des yeux.

"Je te demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris la fin de ta phrase..."

Tom Jedusor gloussa, accentuant de ce fait la gêne de Drago.

"Harry Potter. Tu es Harry Potter."

"Aaah. Mais oui, c'est ça ! Drago, tu es** vraiment** incroyable... ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as deviné... Tu n'es finalement peut-être pas aussi bête que je le pensais... ? Mais que dis-je ! Dans la famille Malefoy, les hommes sont tous bêtes..."

Harry murmura la fin de sa phrase d'un air lugubre, fronça les sourcils, puis contourna la chaise pour faire face à Tom qui le considérait fixement.

_"Eh Tom."_

"Euh... Oui ?"

"_Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde..._"

Le ton était clairement menaçant, et même Drago ressentit l'atmosphère sombre qui se propageait doucement dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Assis sur sa chaise, le blond ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et il se disait que s'ils se décidaient à se battre... on ne l'épargnerait pas... Comment ferait-il ... ? Il voyait Jedusor plisser de plus en plus les yeux, il sentait de plus en plus la tension entre ces deux personnages, il voyait le dos de Potter se tendre, il le voyait sii grand... Si... imposant... Si...

Tout d'un coup, Tom détourna le regard, se leva de sa chaise, la prit et la balança dans la salle, frôlant le haut du crâne de Drago.

"Tom... Qu'est-ce que tu m'ennuies... !"

Drago, presque traumatisé, regarda les deux hommes commencer à se disputer, et se demanda si Potter n'était pas devenu fou : oser critiquer Jedusor, c'était signer son arrêt de mort !

"Pourquoi a-t-il ton aura ?" demanda Tom.

Harry fit un claquement de langue agacé.

"Rien qui t'intéresse."

"Mais si, au contraire !"

"Mais non ! Tais-toi ou je te bâillonne."

"Fais-le, je t'en prie."

"Trop d'honneur, dis-moi."

Le brun fit tout de même un geste négligent de la main gauche - _celle qui ne tenait pas la baguette,_ remarqua Drago, et Tom se retrouva bientôt ligoté et bâillonné sur une chaise nouvellement apparue. Et le Meilleur-Serpentard-de-sa-Promo commença à se demander si _Harry Potter_ était bien _cet_ homme. Parce que, bon... Il semblait avoir grandement vieilli par rapport à ce matin. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il ne semblait plus timide ? Et puis, peut-être que ce n'était pas lui !

Mais Potter se retourna face à lui et Drago fut frappé par l'éclat dans ses yeux verts. Un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans _ces_ yeux. Sauvage, dur, mesquin, cruel. Ce regard était loin de celui qu'il avait en regardant Rogue tantôt : timide, apeuré, triste, brillant parce qu'il avait pleuré à cause du rat. Et il commençait aussi à se demander si c'était parce qu'il était triste ou parce qu'il était au contraire hilare à l'idée d'avoir tué le rat, qu'il avait pleuré. Il n'empêchait que ces yeux étaient bien ceux du garçon qui avait été le plus martyrisé par les gens de sa propre Maison de l'histoire de Poudlard.

"Rah. Malefoy. Mais pourquoi t'es venu là ?!"

Le brun commença à faire des allées et venues devant Tom et Drago. Ces deux derniers observaient le garçon ... avec une certaine admiration mêlée d'inquiétude pour l'un, et une drôle d'aversion pour l'autre.

"Explique-moi POURQUOI tu t'es aventuré ici !"

"Mais... C'est que..."

Oh Merlin ! Il bégayait autant que Potter _devant_ Potter !

"C'est... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !"

Tom s'agita sur sa chaise, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Potter n'y prêta pas attention. En revanche, il souleva un sourcil, dans une imitation presque parfaite de Lucius Malefoy, père et mentor de Draco.

"Ah ? Et pourquoi ?"

"Y avait une odeur !"

"De sang ?"

"Non ! De... De... Rah ! Je sais plus !"

"Ça, peut-être ?"

Harry agita sa manche sous le nez de Drago qui respira avidement l'odeur du vêtement. Il fut un instant horrifié par sa réaction mais avant même qu'il ne réagisse plus, la manche était partie et Harry s'était tourné vers son ami.

"Ca va être un problème."

De la main, il leva le sort qui bâillonnait Tom.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec lui ?!"

"Je lui ai lancé un Oubliette."

"Qui agit sur quel laps de temps ?"

"Hum... Je dirais sur quatorze heures."

"AUTANT ?! Ne seriez-vous pas fou, Monsieur Potter ?"

"Et c'est toi qui parles, Jedusor ?"

Ils se mesurèrent un moment du regard, des rictus amusés déformant leur visage.

"Trêve de plaisanteries. Je ne peux pas lancer un autre Oubliette. Il nous suivrait partout à la trace. Vraiment problématique."

"Je pourrais le faire !"

"AH NON ! Je les connais, tes sorts d'Oubliette ! Tu sais pas doser, c'est incroyable ! Il en oublierait même jusqu'à son nom !"

Harry parut réfléchir un instant, puis, son regard devint brillant et il passa de Tom à Drago, de Drago à Tom... Son sourire atteignit ses oreilles. Un sourire de bien-heureux.

"J'ai trouvé la solution !"

"Ah ? Je ne m'en serais pas douté..."

"Nous allons faire un Serment Inviolable."

"Tu veux pas plutôt le tuer ?"

"Non, non. Il peut être utile. Pour certaines personnes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Non... Ah ... Ah si !"

Les deux eurent un même sourire carnassier qui fit frémir Drago. Tom fut finalement libéré et il se leva en massant ses poignets. Il s'étira un moment, comme un chat.

"On est pressé ?"

"Pas vraiment. Je crois que j'ai deux heures de trous. C'est ça, non, Drago ?"

"Euh... Euh..."

Devant les regards insistants de ces deux hommes, à vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose. Surtout qu'en plus, il était _un peu_ terrifié par l'étendu de leur pouvoir, par ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire faire et... il était un peu dépassé par les évènements, tout de même. Et, PUTAIN, il était ATTACHE à une chaise ! Alors, penser aux cours, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire !

"Eh bien, Drago ? Aurais-tu perdu la verve que tu semblais si bien magner il n'y a même pas trois heures ?"

"Je... On a trois heures de trous. Et puis, non, je n'ai pas perdu ma verve, comme tu dis ! Je sais toujours très bien utiliser ma langue !"

"Intéressant." murmura Tom en se léchant les lèvres.

"Toi, commence pas."

"Maiiiiiis... Harry, t'es vraiment pas drôle, aujourd'hui..."

"Je sais."

"Mais pourquoi t'es comme çaaaa ?"

"Parce que tout m'énerve !"

Il fit un grand geste brusque de ses deux bras et les alentours explosèrent. Les deux autres hommes sursautèrent et Tom écarquilla les yeux :

"Eh bien, bonhomme. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Mais y a rien qui s'est passé ! J'en ai juste marre de devoir cacher ma véritable identité !"

Sa véritable identité ? Avide, Drago le pria presque des yeux de continuer sur sa lancée.

"Mais... Harry. Ca te plaisait, non, y a quelques minutes ?"

"Mais depuis qu'il est là, ça me plaît plus !"

"Ah. Tout est donc de la faute de ce cafard."

"Exactement."

Avec ferveur, Harry hocha la tête et Drago ne sut s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non d'avoir été insulté de cafard. Probablement qu'il devrait.

"Bon. Harry, assis-toi. Explique-moi exactement en quoi il a influé sur tes sentiments."

Une autre chaise se matérialisa grâce aux soins de Tom et le brun s'assit confortablement dessus après l'avoir quelque peu améliorée.

_"A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui exploser la tête."_

_"Ah... Ca a le mérite d'être clair."_

_"Effectivement."_

_"Autre chose ?"_

_"Rogue aussi."_

_"Ah ?"_

_"Oui. C'est pire qu'un con celui-là ! Il... n'est même pas capable de réconforter un gamin !"_

_"Quel rapport avec toi ?"_

_"Euh... Ben... Tu sais que j'ai tué un rat ?"_

_"Non... Mais si tu te réjouis pour si peu, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge."_

_"BREF. J'ai tué le rat, de façon assez sadique, je dois dire... J'ai bien jubilé. Enfin bref. J'étais censé avoir pleuré parce que tuer maladroitement un rat, c'est triste. Alors, je suis allé aux toilettes - c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais là tout à l'heure, et je suis arrivé en retard à son cours. Et, bien sûr, il a voulu m'incendier. Et, même alors qu'il avait vu que j'avais pleuré, il... il... M'A GUEULE DESSUS !"_

_"Mais... Tu le savais déjà que c'était un con, non ?"_

_"Ben oui mais... RAH il m'a foutu avec ZABINI !"_

Même si ce nom avait été prononcé dans la langue des serpents, Drago comprit distinctement le nom de son ami. Et il se demanda alors le rapport que Zabini avait avec cette histoire...

_"Ceci explique donc cela."_ récita doctement Tom.

_"Tais-toi, Tom."_

_"Oui, Maître."_

Harry lui jeta un regard torve.

_"Tu sais que je déteste quand on m'appelle comme ça."_

_"Oui."_

_"Alors pourquoi tu le fais, stupide vieux ?"_

_"Parce que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves."_

Harry roula des yeux et rougit un peu.

_"Je te disais donc pourquoi j'étais énervé. Je voudrais..."_

Il jeta un regard vers Drago qui les regardait avec la ferveur de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Cela le dérida un peu.

"Je voudrais juste pouvoir montrer mon véritable caractère."

Quel véritable caractère ? Quoique... Drago avait sa petite idée. Mais... Mais... Ne venait-il pas de comprendre ce que l'autre avait dit ?! Comprendrait-il le Fourchelang ?!

_"Tu veux juste que tout le monde comprenne que tu es Voldemort ?"_

Tom avait énoncé cette phrase tout en soulevant un sourcil au fur et à mesure. Et Drago comprit qu'il était vraiment stupide - lui, pas Tom.

"Somme toute, je pense que cela pourrait être réalisable. Alors, dites-moi, Maître, par quoi commençons-nous ?"

Maître ?! Tom avait appelé Harry "Maître" ?! Que... Que... Harry eut un petit sourire en coin.

"En fait, j'y ai déjà réfléchi... J'y réfléchis depuis bieeeen longtemps, tu sais ?"

"Hum. Non, je ne savais pas..."

"Mais avant que je vous explique mon plan, je suggère - et ce n'est pas qu'une suggestion - que Drago et moi subissions un Serment Inviolable... Je vous expliquerai ensuite mon plan..."

"Mais... Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?!"

"_Parce que si je prends le temps de t'expliquer ce que j'ai prévu, nous devrions nous isoler du moindre bruit. Nous ne ferions donc plus attention à Drago... Et ce petit malin pourrait très bien s'échapper. Mais dis-moi. Pourquoi ai-je besoin de me justifier devant toi ? Ne suis-je pas ton Maître, comme tu le dis si bien ? Ne devrais-tu pas suivre le moindre de mes ordres sans réfléchir, tout comme ce crétin de Queudever ?_"

"Je... Euh... "

"Bon. Drago !"

Il sursauta, bien sûr.

"Tom, détache-le."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Même la chaise disparut. Le blond tomba brutalement au sol. Tom tendit la main pour le relever et il s'y accrocha tout en se remettant sur ses jambes. Il se frotta ensuite le dos. Avec un regard rageur, il foudroya Harry. Euh... Mauvaise habitude, mauvaise idée. Surtout qu'apparemment, il ne lui faisait absolument pas peur.

"T'agaces comme une mouche, Malefoy."

"Mais..."

"Ou plutôt comme ... un moustique. Parce que finalement, la mouche, c'est pas très glorifiant pour moi. Enfin bon. Tom, tu nous fais ce lien ?"

"Ehh... Oui. Attends, je cherche ma baguette."

Tom regarda partout aux alentours, essayant désespérément de trouver sa baguette. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que Harry ne lance :

"Tu cherches celle-là ?"

Il tenait négligemment une baguette, entre ses doigts, qu'il faisait tourner lentement depuis maintenant quelques bonnes minutes aux dépens de Tom Jedusor. Il regarda hautement son équipier puis lui tendit le manche de la baguette.

"Tu devrais y faire plus attention." Donna-t-il comme explication en haussant les épaules.

Tom ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Harry prit la main de Drago dans la sienne, presque de force. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la main du brun semblait douce... et pâle... et vraiment vraiment douce... Et elle sentait ... non,_ il_ sentait bon... Soudainement, il reprit ses esprits par une forte poigne qui s'abattit sur son épaule droite.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pendant quatorze heures, Harry ?!"

"Mais... Rien !"

Ah ça non. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait.

"Arrête de te distraire, garçon !" fit Tom en s'adressant au blond. Ce dernier hocha la tête, inquiet de ses réactions qu'il ne semblait pas maîtriser.

"Êtes-vous prêts à faire le Serment Inviolable ?"

"Oui."

"Euh... N... Oui..."

"Tu as l'air bien hésitant, Malefoy."

"Parce que tu ne le serais pas, toi ?! T'apprends que la tarlouze de ta Maison, c'est quelqu'un d'hyper puissant, tu serais pas franchement étourdi ?!"

"Je ne dirais pas tarlouze, Malefoy. C'est moche, grossier. Dévalorisant. A ta place, j'éviterais."

Derrière Harry, Tom acquiesça vivement en faisant les gros yeux vers Drago.

"Il faudrait que vous vous connaissiez vraiment avant de faire le Serment Inviolable... Sans les identités réelles des personnes, c'est assez difficile."

Harry fit signe à son ami qu'il avait compris, et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade de Maison.

"Sais-tu donc qui je suis ?"

"Mais c'est quoi, ta question à deux balles ?!"

"Eh bien... Je te propose de prouver que tu es plus intelligent que la moyenne dans ta famille..."

"Mais bien sûr que je suis intelligent !"

"Ah. Prouve-le. Qui suis-je ?"

"Tu... Es Harry Potter ?"

"Hinhin. Mais encore ?"

"Tu... Dois tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Il avait dit ça de façon tout à fait hypothétique. Après tout... Orthon était censé le faire.

"Huuum ? Ouh la... Ce serait horrible... Hein, Tom ?"

"Euh... Oui. Vraiment horrible..."

"Ouais, c'est con. Ce serait un vrai carnage pour toi, en fait, en y réfléchissant."

Harry et Tom se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme. Drago recula d'un pas.

"Euh... Je... Je voulais pas supposer que tu n'étais pas fort, Potter, hein... Mais... Mais... V-V-Voldemort doit être bien plus fort que toi, non... ?"

"Ah. Si tu le dis... Huuuum... Dis, Tom... Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a déjà battu ?"

"Euh... Y a eu... Moi... Mais ça fait longtemps, je crois... Y a eu... MacGonagall aussi, non ?"

"MacGonagall ? Euh... Ah, je sais plus... Peut-être que si..."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Mais j'étais bien jeune, alors. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de magie."

Et Drago assistait à cet échange, éberlué, se demandant comment Harry Potter, âgé de seulement dix-sept ans, aurait pu se battre contre MacGonagall ; et, surtout, pourquoi la professeure ne l'aurait pas reconnu...

"Tu... Tu fais de la magie sans baguette !" lança soudain Drago, en constatant que la conversation s'évadait au loin.

"Ouais."

"Tu es ami avec _Tom Jedusor_ !"

"Eeeh oui. Pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il ?"

"Mais... Mais... Il paraît que c'est le bras droit de V-V-Voldemort !"

Tom et Harry se regardèrent et commencèrent à ricaner avant de rire franchement. Puis Harry reprit :

"Le bras droit ? Laisse-moi rire encore un peu !"

Tom s'arrêta brusquement de rire.

"Comment ça ? Tu sous-entends que ce n'est pas vrai ?"

Le brun le regarda de toute sa hauteur, le visage bizarrement impassible.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'est un peu ... rabaissant de ne te considérer que comme cela, non ?"

"Je... Tu... Tu crois ?"

"Ouais."

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire. Drago sentait que quelque chose lui échappait.

"Mais... Voilà, j'ai tout dit, non ?"

"Hum. En fait, non. Tu ne me connais pas vraiment, Drago. Et, décidément, tu ne ré-hausses pas le niveau de ta famille. Ah... Pauvre Lucius... Même son fils est bête..."

"Comment oses-tu appeler mon père par son nom ?!"

"Il se trouve que je suis... un a... une... connaissance... proche de ton père."

"Arrête de dire des conneries !"

"Pourquoi dirais-je des conneries ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Bon, tu vois, effectivement, Tom est en quelque sorte le bras droit de Voldemort. Et, pour te dire la vérité, Drago, Voldemort est en face de toi..."

"Comment ?! Tom est le... le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! Que..."

Harry, de plus en plus énervé, fit un grand geste du bras dans le vide, comme s'il donnait une claque à son interlocuteur. Une bourrasque violente décoiffa les cheveux de Drago.

"Non ! Non ! Et non ! AAAAAAH ! Tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves..."

"Harryy... Calme-toi un peu... Ce n'est pas de sa faute, je le comprendrais même un peu..."

"Comment ça ?"

Le regard du brun vrilla l'épaule de l'octogénaire.

"Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que le camarade le plus inoffensif de sa classe se trouve être l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète. Hum. Quel délicieux paradoxe."

Harry pencha un peu la tête, acquiesçant, tout en se retournant vers Drago qui put voir ses yeux devenir d'une étrange teinte vert-rouge. Un peu marron, en fait.

"Oui, effectivement... C'est relativement déstabilisant..."

Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent avant que le blond ne s'exclame :

"Tu es VOLDEMORT !"

"Quelle perspicacité, Drago, vraiment."

"Mais c'est injuste de faire le serment !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu es immortel ! Si tu le violes, tu ne pourras pas mourir !"

"Qui t'a dit que je suis immortel ?"

"Tout le monde !"

"Eh bien... Tout le monde se trompe. Je SUIS mortel. Bon. Pas vraiment à la même échelle que vous autres, sorciers, mais je suis mortel."

"Attends... Tu n'es pas sorcier ?"

"Bien sûr que si. A ton avis, je fais comment pour utiliser une baguette ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil, puis fit un geste impatient de la main. Tom sortit brutalement de la rêverie que lui avait occasionnée une petite araignée au plafond.

"Attends, attends. Je t'appelle comment ?!" s'écria Drago, soudainement paniqué.

"Comme tu le souhaites. Mais de toute manière, c'est moi qui prononce les veux."

"Ah."

La baguette de Tom se dirigea sur les mains des deux garçons.

"Drago Malfoy, t'engages-tu à ne révéler à strictement personne - sauf sur ma demande - ce que tu viens de voir et de comprendre ce soir ?"

"Oui."

Une mince flamme jaillit de la baguette de Tom qui la regardait avec émerveillement. La flamme s'enroula tranquillement autour de leurs mains.

"T'engages-tu à me rapporter chaque chose que tu verras d'inhabituel dans le château ou ailleurs ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Oui."

Une deuxième flamme jaillit de la baguette pour s'enrouler autour de la première flamme.

"Et t'engages-tu à devenir l'un de mes principaux éléments ?"

"Oui."

Le silence s'installa un moment. Puis, sous les yeux toujours aussi émerveillés de Tom, la dernière flamme jaillit de la baguette pour s'enrouler autour des deux autres, serrant étroitement leurs mains jointes, et les trois disparurent soudainement dans un éclat.

Harry se frotta les mains avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

"Bon. Je vais rejoindre la Salle Commune."

Devant l'air interrogateur de Tom, il ajouta :

"Eh bien. J'ai prévu de faire apparaître mon véritable visage - mais pas le fait que je sois Voldemort. Et, franchement, autant commencer par sa Maison, non ?"

"Euh... Oui. Sûrement."

"Hum."

Alors que Harry faisait un pas vers la robe qu'il avait posée sur le haut d'une cabine, Tom l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

"Tu ne nous as pas expliqué ton plan."

"Avez-vous vraiment besoin de tout savoir, pour le moment... ?"

"Tsss. Tu n'es vraiment pas un homme de parole."

"Tom... Je ne suis rien qu'un Serpentard."

"Pff. Tu m'ouvres ?"

"Ouais. C'est marrant que moi seul puisse ouvrir cette chambre, tout de même."

Voldemort s'approcha de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et murmura en Fourchelang. Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Tom regardait avec une inquiétude grandissante Harry puis le lavabo. Harry sembla pester un moment dans la langue des serpents, Tom retint un gloussement en le voyant s'énerver puis, finalement, le lavabo s'abaissa sous les yeux ébahis de Drago. Il s'arrêta à mi-hauteur du brun qui eut une grimace.

"Tu vas devoir enjamber."

"Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué !"

"Tom..."

"Huuuuum. Bon. Harry. Euh... J'ai presque oublié de te donner ça, avec toute cette histoire... On était censé en discuter, mais avec Blondinette, on n'a pas vraiment pu..."

Blondinette fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il toujours plein la gueule ?!

"J'avais ça à te remettre et... dis... tu ne voudrais pas passer tes vacances au Manoir ?"

L'adulte regardait l'adolescent aux yeux verts avec un air suppliant, tout en lui donnant un parchemin plié en quatre.

"Non. Je ne peux pas."

Harry prit le papier, en détournant la tête, presque gêné.

"Mais... Il y aurait... Lucius ?"

Les deux garçons haussèrent un sourcil. Harry se disait : "Ah. Lucius. Super." tandis que Draco essayait de se remettre du fait que son père connaissait sûrement Harry en tant que Voldemort et qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

"Et qu'est-ce que LUCIUS vient faire là-dedans ?"

"Je... Je pensais que... Que vous vous étiez réconciliés ?"

"Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas remarqué mon étrange animosité envers la famille Malefoy... NON, nous ne nous sommes PAS réconciliés. Et, comme je te l'ai dit, occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde... Parce que je pourrais bien m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas, moi aussi..."

Tom écarquilla les yeux.

"Non, c'est bon... Bon, euh... Je... reviens dans deux heures... ?"

"Fais donc comme ça. Seul."

Et Tom s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Une fois parti, Harry remit sa robe. Drago l'observa faire avec un drôle de sentiment. Il venait d'apprendre que _Harry Potter _était le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète et... il n'en avait pas peur le moins du monde. Alors que, depuis qu'il était petit, il avait une peur monstrueuse de Voldemort.

"Est-ce que tu souhaitais faire partie des Mangemorts ?" demanda soudainement Harry.

Il fit volteface et les yeux verts, semblables à ceux d'un serpent tant leur pupille était fine, se plongèrent dans les yeux de Drago.

"Euh... Je..."

"Oui ou non ?"

Le brun poussa un soupir.

"Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger. Manger la viande humaine, j'aime pas trop. Franchement, c'est un peu trop dur, pas assez tendre, tu vois ?"

Drago retint une grimace de dégoût. Il avait... déjà goûté ? Il entendit un brusque éclat de rire et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais cru ça... Drago, tu es encore plus crédule que je ne le pensais !"

"Eh ! Je suis pas..."

Et il se rappela en face de qui il se trouvait. Voldemort. Eh oh. C'est Voldemort à qui tu t'adresses. Pas à un vulgaire camarade de classe... VOLDEMORT.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Tu n'es pas... ?"

"Je... Euh... Je..."

"Ah. T'as perdu ta langue."

Et avec une moue déçue, Harry lui demanda de le rejoindre dehors. Ce qu'il fit. Même s'il ne voulait pas. Qui serait assez fou pour oser contredire les ordres de VOLDEMORT ?

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu."

"Ah, euh..."

"Tu aurais souhaité être Mangemort ?"

"Franchement... Je... Si... ?"

"Hum. Très honnête comme réponse, dis-moi... Bon, laisse tomber. Je le sais déjà, en fait. Mais ça m'amuse d'emmerder les gens."

Et avec un sourire carnassier, Harry ouvrit la porte de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Ces derniers, d'ailleurs, étaient plutôt aux abonnés absents. La salle était vide. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus confortable du salon, et Drago... s'installa à côté de lui, tendu, raide, très mal à l'aise. Voldemort ! Ce nom clignotait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir une mauvaise attitude. Et quand les Septièmes Années des Serpentards arrivèrent dans la salle commune... Il ne put empêcher ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, de crisper ses mains sur le drap du fauteuil et de jeter un œil à Harry. Ce dernier était... époustouflant. Droit comme un Roi, le regard si franc qu'on aurait dit qu'il pouvait deviner chaque chose sur chacun, et une nervosité qui faisait absolument défaut. Elle était loin, la timidité du matin !

"Potter !" appela un des gars qui venaient d'entrer.

"Pucey."

Harry eut un petit sourire, presque avenant. Ses yeux brillaient en regardant le Serpentard. Ce dernier, en revanche, ne semblait pas comprendre grand chose.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as !"

Harry se tourna vers Drago.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai, Drago ?"

Le blond lui jeta un regard horrifié. Pourquoi on le mêlait à ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour se trouver dans les toilettes de Mimi, hein ?! Il aurait été tellement mieux qu'il passe ses trois heures de trou, comme d'habitude, dans le parc ! Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il aille dans les toilettes du troisième étage !

Pucey se tourna vers le tourmenté en faisant la grimace.

"Euh... Potter a... eu une révélation... ?" hésita Drago.

Il vit Harry avoir un petit sourire. Était-ce une bonne chose, ou pas ?

"Oui. Une bonne révélation. Saviez-vous, vous trois (il s'adressait aux garçons qui accompagnaient le fameux poursuiveur, Adrian Pucey), que PUCEY était... absolument fan de Ronald Weasley, et de Orthon Willerd ? Il me semble que..."

"POTTER !" rugit la voix de Pucey. " COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE CA ?!"

"Donc, tu ne nies pas..."

"Je... Je..."

"Dites donc, vous avez un vrai problème d'élocution, dans cette Maison. Auriez-vous besoin d'un orthophoniste ? Ou d'un psychologue. Non, parce que, franchement... Voyez les choses en face. Vous ne ferez JAMAIS le poids face à Orthon Willerd, si tout ce que vous arrivez à dire, c'est "Stu... Stu... Stupé... Stupéfix..."."

Drago eut peur un moment que le sort ne prenne forme. Mais non. Apparemment, Harry savait ce qu'il faisait. Le visage d'Adrian était devenu curieusement rouge et la petite altercation avait ameuté pas mal de monde. Et ce petit monde semblait choqué. Premièrement par ce que Potter venait de dire. Deuxièmement... par son attitude.

"Non, sérieusement." continua Harry. "Même pour vous engager auprès de Voldemort, vous auriez du mal. Vous savez, il les trie sur le volet, ses Mangemorts. N'est-ce pas Drago ?"

"Euh..."

"Ton père, Lucius Malefoy. Il me semble qu'il est l'un de ses plus grands agents. Oui, oui, on peut les appeler des agents. Il est vraiment très puissant. Et non, Pucey, je n'ai pas bu... Enfin, pas encore. Ca ne saurait tarder. Drago ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu vas me chercher de l'eau ? Ou une Bièraubeurre. Oui, une Bièraubeurre."

Il pensa un petit instant à protester. Puis, il se rappela qui était la personne en face de lui. Alors, il alla au bar, sous les yeux ahuris des Serpentards.

"Tu obéis aux ordres de Potter ?!" s'indigna Pansy Parkinson, qui était arrivée au moment où il parlait de Voldemort.

Il ne répondit pas. Quand il revint auprès de son Maître, ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas fini la petite humiliation de Pucey. Mais il l'avait attendu. Bonne, ou mauvaise chose ?

Il lui tendit la boisson. Il ne reçut pas de remerciement. A part un clin d'œil. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Harry, il sentit une odeur absolument délicieuse. Il ferma les yeux.

"Donc. Je disais. Je pense que je vais, pour vous, engager une orthophoniste."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Tu parles moldu, ou quoi ?!" rigola Pucey qui cherchait à garder une certaine contenance.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Je te rappelle, imbécile, que les Moldus parlent la même langue que nous."

Des rires fusèrent.

"Mais oui, c'est bien une profession Moldue."

Drago se demanda depuis quand Voldemort était au courant des pratiques Moldues.

"En fait, ce sont les enfants qui consultent la plupart du temps les orthophonistes."

Le brun agita pensivement la boisson dans son verre. Il décrivit quelques cercles en l'étudiant. Puis, avec un sourire, il releva de biais la tête, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Pucey qui cherchait toujours à le dominer de sa taille.

"Oui. Parce que... ce sont les enfants qui ont souvent du mal à articuler... Qui confondent certaines lettres... Qui oublient la place des mots, parfois... Et je me suis dit que, vous tous (il fit un geste englobant la salle avec la main qui tenait son verre), aviez grandement besoin de cela. Parce que, sans vouloir t'offenser, Drago, à part répondre "euh... euh... Je... Tu..." bêtement et parfaitement inutilement parce que cela nous fait perdre énooormément de temps, vous n'arrivez pas à répondre grand chose... Disons que vous ne savez pas très bien manier votre langue..."

Drago eut un petit rire. Humiliation publique, terminée. Pucey s'était échappé du regard de Potter en courant hors de la Salle Commune, sous les quelques rires des Serpentards pas suffisamment choqués pour faire autre chose que regarder Harry d'un air imbécile.

Sans avoir pu se contrôler, il donna une grande claque dans le dos de Potter. Et il se sentit soudainement bête. Et horrifié. Et absolument terrifié. Merlin ! Il avait frappé Voldemort !

"Eh bien, Malefoy. On va dire que tu as de la force."

Mais le regard que lui lança Harry ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. Au secours... Je vis avec Voldemort depuis six ans, je le martyrise depuis six ans, et je viens de FRAPPER VOLDEMORT !

Une sonnerie le tira de la contemplation de sa main. Harry sauta du fauteuil, ramassa son sac et, avec un air satisfait, il passa la porte... Pour revenir deux secondes plus tard.

"Eh, Malefoy. On a Potions. Encore... (Harry roula des yeux). Dépêche-toi. Ton parrain n'est pas très coopératif avec moi, en ce moment."

Comment était-il au courant que Rogue était son parrain ? Livide, Drago sortit prestement de la salle. Heureusement que personne n'avait été dans la pièce à ce moment.

En arrivant devant la porte des cachots, Harry s'arrêta. Il était franchement, vraiment, absolument extatique de sa petite altercation avec Pucey. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait... Il se lécha les lèvres puis se les mordit, essayant de s'empêcher de sauter partout. Maintenant... Et s'il tentait avec Rogue ? Non. Pas encore le bon moment... Oh, la réunion de ce soir allait être _franchement_ intéressante... Et avec Tom à ses côtés... Un frisson le parcourut. Ca va être super. Jubilatoire. Incroyable. Enorme. Humiliant... Il eut un rire sadique qui fit se lever les petits cheveux sur l'arrière du crâne de Drago.

Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Et Rogue fut vraiment déçu que Potter soit déjà là. Il aurait bien voulu lui mettre une heure de colle... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement en voyant que _Drago Malefoy _s'asseyait à côté de _Harry Potter. _Était-il tombé dans la quatrième dimension ?! Quoique... Non. Il avait déjà expérimenté - grâce à Voldemort - et cela n'y ressemblait en rien. Mais... tout de même ! Il devait y avoir une raison rationnelle derrière cela... Forcément. Tout comme la lueur froide et glaciale qu'il voyait en ce moment même dans les yeux de Potter... Quoi ?! Dans les yeux de Potter ?! Il manqua de faire un petit couinement très peu élégant en s'apercevant que la lueur n'était vraiment pas une illusion. Et elle semblait le suivre des yeux. Que... Que cela signifiait-il ?

Il commença son cours de sa voix habituelle... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une légère intrusion dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague... ? Il repoussa le voyeur, légèrement inquiet. Qui pouvait bien chercher à violer son esprit ? Il essaya vainement de trouver ce Legilimens intrépide. Mais son regard croisa de nombreux autres regards et il ne sut qui avait pu tenter cela.

De son côté, Harry s'amusait vraiment beaucoup en inquiétant Rogue. Il savait que sa plus grande peur - ou l'une de ses plus grandes peurs - était que quelqu'un réussisse à pénétrer son esprit. Alors, vingt minutes après la première intrusion, il en avait tentée trois. Bon, il avait déjà réussi. Une semaine auparavant. Autant dire que ce qu'il y avait vu ne lui avait pas plu. Du tout. Mais il s'y était attendu. Alors bon... le jour où il prendrait sa revanche sur cet homme qui ne le prenait nullement en considération depuis six ans en tant que Harry Potter... Severus Rogue allait en avoir les os brisés...

Rogue sentit la sueur perler dans son dos. Quatre fois. Quatre fois que l'intrus cherchait à savoir ses pensées. Quatre fois qu'il le repoussait. Et chaque fois, c'était de plus en plus dur. Son élève semblait y mettre une intense concentration. Il était bien obligé, non ? Après tout... Il fallait une bonne dose de concentration... Son regard survola Potter qui jouait avec une racine d'asphodèle avec un air de profond ennui, Drago qui observait la réaction de la potion qu'ils avaient fabriquée, Ronald Weasley qui se démenait pour couper la racine, Orthon Willerd qui le regardait avec un dégoût profond... Ah. Avait-ce été lui ? Mais à peine avait-il pensé cela qu'une intrusion se faisait dans son esprit. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Il n'allait pas résister. Ses barrières n'étaient pas assez fortes. Il sentit le flux magique s'insinuer dans les méandres de son esprit. Il sentit sa tête être fouillée. Il sentit les cadenas se détacher, les malles s'ouvrir... Les souvenirs se faire jeter sur le sol qu'il avait imaginé... Et le fond de la malle apparaître. Là, il sentit que l'intrus s'arrêtait. Et il eut un petit sourire. Était-il idiot ? Un papier, qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, apparut au fond de la malle. Le papier était plié en quatre. Il se déplia, seul. Et les mots qui y étaient inscrits affolèrent Rogue : _Je sais ce que tu fais... Traître. _

L'intrusion finie, Severus Rogue tomba, presque inerte, sur le sol froid de son cachot. Il regarda le plafond, entendant, d'une manière un peu absente, les exclamations de ses élèves qui essayaient de le faire revenir à lui. Lui n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Voldemort sait.

En regardant les élèves s'entasser autour de son Directeur de Maison, Harry ne put empêcher son sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Un sourire qui donna des frissons à Drago.

"C'est toi qui as fait ça ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

Harry se leva, et s'avança vers son professeur de Potions qui se relevait tant bien que mal avec l'aide des quelques élèves venus pour l'aider. Il le regarda un moment, dans les yeux. Les yeux noirs se troublèrent.

"Lâchez-moi !" ordonna Rogue en faisant un grand geste du bras. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

Il s'avança, presque menaçant, vers Harry qui le regardait toujours, droit comme un I, fier comme un Serpentard, une attitude qui lui faisait curieusement défaut quatre heures auparavant.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, Potter. Enfin si, je le sais. Mais sachez... que vous ne resterez pas impuni..."

"Mais Professeur ! Il n'a rien fait !"

"Willerd, vous ai-je seulement adressé la parole ?"

"Non, mais quand on accuse injustement, je ne peux pas rester là, à regarder un de mes amis se faire insulter ! Espèce de chauve-souris graisseuse !"

Et ils partirent dans l'une de leurs énièmes disputes, oubliant Potter qui souriait machiavéliquement. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il semblait avoir un contrôle de lui-même à toute épreuve. Parce que, tout de même... il avait joué le rôle d'un garçon affreusement timide, affreusement repoussant - du point de vue de Drago... Et là, là... il semblait être sur le point de rire comme un fou, comme le fou qu'il était, comme Voldemort...

"Eh Potter !" appela Zabini, soudainement.

"Oui ?"

"C'est vrai que tu l'as remis à sa place, Pucey ?"

Le silence se fit dans les cachots. Personne ne s'opposait à Pucey. Personne.

"Tu veux que je fasse de même avec toi, Zabini...?"

Il eut un petit sourire froid, un rictus comme on n'en fait plus. Le nom de Zabini avait été dit sur un ton tellement doucereux qu'il en semblait caressant. Et, tout comme la première fois où il lui avait parlé, Drago ressentit les frissons le parcourir. Une voix comme ça... Cela devrait être vraiment interdit.

Zabini, qui ne semblait pas avoir compris la menace - comme les autres, éclata de rire.

"Je t'en prie, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais dire sur moi !"

Harry éclata de rire, sous les quelques regards incrédules de ses congénères. Après s'être calmé, il répondit :

"Il y aurait TELLEMENT de choses à dire sur toi, Zabini..."

"Pardon ?"

"Eh bien..."

"Tu oses sous-entendre que ... que je suis critiquable ?"

"Tu oses m'interrompre ?"

La réponse de Harry jeta un froid sur la salle.

"Que..."

"Ecoute, Zabini. Je crois avoir été exceptionnellement patient avec toi."

"Pardon ?!"

"TU ME LAISSES FINIR QUAND JE PARLE !"

Zabini pâlit. Tout comme les autres qui ne s'attendaient pas à cet éclat de sa part.

"Je disais donc... Je suis vraiment patient. En général. Mais tu vois, en ce moment, avec toi, cela a été de plus en plus difficile. Je dirais que depuis l'année dernière, tu me fais vraiment chier."

"Tu... Tu..."

"Rah. M. Rogue, il faudrait VRAIMENT que vous pensiez à engager une orthophoniste pour les Serpentards. Ils ont de trop gros problèmes d'élocution. Enfin, demandez à Pucey de vous expliquer, je pense qu'il a compris un peu plus de la moitié de ce que je lui ai dit."

Les Griffondors, d'abord incrédules, éclatèrent de rire. Un Serpentard qui rabaissait les Serpentards ? C'était du jamais vu.

"Donc. Revenons-en à toi, Zabini."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu me fais chier. Avec tes manies absolument ridicules. Tu t'imagines, franchement, en train de te curer les ongles alors que quelqu'un te demande de te battre ? Ouais. En fait, je t'imagine vraiment bien comme ça. Tu fais des gestes absolument ridicules avant de jeter tes sorts. Je suis bien d'accord. C'est ab-so-lu-ment élégant. Mais... Au risque de me répéter, les cocos. On est en guerre."

"Je trouve que ce que vous dites est tout à fait inapproprié, Monsieur Potter."

"Peut-être bien. Mais... Roh ! Mais regardez-moi ce gars qui rabaisse tout le monde ! Qui pense que JE SUIS INCAPABLE de faire la moindre chose ! Monsieur Rogue, vous y croyez ?! Franchement ! Moi ! Incapable de faire une potion de Mort-Vivante ! Eh oh ! A qui pensez-vous vous adresser ! Je suis..."

Oups.

"Harry Potter. Je suis Harry Potter." continua-t-il, amèrement. Et, devant les regards dubitatifs, il se renfrogna.

"Drago, dis-leur, toi."

Ledit Drago, qui était plutôt heureux d'être resté dans son coin, soupira.

"Tu veux que je leur dise quoi ? Tu t'es grillé."

"Quoi ? Mais non !"

"Bah. T'as failli. Et je te rappelle que, moi, je ne peux pas en parler."

"Pff."

Drago roula des yeux et les deux s'assirent sur leur chaise. Les autres qui étaient restés debout hésitèrent entre plusieurs réactions et, finalement, en regardant la tête de Zabini, décidèrent de le critiquer lui, plutôt que Harry.

L'heure et demie qui passa fut plutôt éprouvante pour Severus, Harry et Drago. Le premier parce que l'un de ses élèves étaient assurément un partisan de Voldemort et savait pratiquer la Legilimencie. Mauvaise, très mauvaise nouvelle. Le deuxième parce qu'il avait failli révéler son identité de manière absolument ridicule. Non, mais sérieux ! Pourquoi s'était-il emporté ainsi ?! Bon, d'accord... Depuis cette aventure avec Zabini, il avait du mal à rester stoïque face à lui. Drago, quant à lui, ne cessait de se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher dans son dortoir à Serpentard. Au moins, il n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, eu l'impression d'être sur des œufs à chaque fois qu'il était avec Harry.

Au final, la potion que rendirent Harry et Drago fut parfaite - Rogue en fut plutôt étonné, d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'il allaient sortir des cachots, Harry fut attrapé par le bras par Ronald Weasley.

"Eh ! Salut, Potter !"

"Weasley."

Il lui fit un salut de la tête, assez sec.

"Alors, c'est quoi, cette histoire avec Pucey ?"

Drago étouffa un rire. Un Malefoy ne rit pas en public, en particulier face à un Weasley et face à Orthon Willerd.

"Pas grand chose..."

Mais au sourire de Harry, les deux Griffondors comprirent que leur camarade avait un grain... euh, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grand.

"Mais encore ?"

"Une petite humiliation publique, ça vous dit quelque chose... ?"

"Hiiin. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Potter..."

"Vous n'avez encore rien vu..."

Sur ces entrefaites, ils se saluèrent et Drago et Harry se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du troisième étage. Arrivés à destination, Harry se dirigea sans hésitation vers le robinet orné du serpent. Il murmura en Fourchelang et le robinet coulissa. Pour s'arrêter au niveau du bassin de Harry.

"Si ça continue à grandir comme ça... On ne pourra plus jamais entrer... Il va falloir qu'on fasse vite..."

Drago hocha la tête, sans savoir s'il lui parlait ou s'il parlait tout seul.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda-t-il après avoir vu le brun s'asseoir par terre.

"On attend Tom."

Drago vit Harry froncer les sourcils, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'assombrissait ainsi.

"Harry ?"

La voix venait du fond du tuyau. Tom, assurément.

"C'est ouvert."

Et Tom apparut soudainement devant eux, avec un sourire éblouissant. Derrière lui, un homme blond époussetait mollement sa robe. Drago n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son père.

"Tu pourrais dépoussiérer ce passage, franchement."

"Tu pourrais aussi le faire, si ça te dérange."

Les regards d'Harry et de Lucius s'interceptèrent et il sembla à Drago qu'il faisait soudainement vraiment très froid. Tom posa chaque main sur un épaule des deux hommes.

"Allons, allons... Mettez vos différends de..."

"Je ne t'avais pas dit de venir seul ?"

"Si... Mais... Il a insisté et..."

"Ah. Je vois. Donc, si Môsieur insiste, on fait ce que Môsieur veut, mais si VOLDEMORT _ordonne_, on ne fait pas ce que VOLDEMORT veut... ?"

Tom pâlit considérablement.

"Je ne savais pas que..."

"Bon, écoutez, Potter..." Il marqua une courte pause. "Arrêtez de me menacer ainsi de votre regard aussi vert qu'un Avada Kedavra, et laissez-moi vous expliquer la raison de ma venue dans ces lieux si... austères... Ne blâmez pas Tom, je l'ai _un peu_ menacé de ma baguette..."

"Hiiin. Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que je ferais mieux de menacer mes hommes de la baguette pour qu'ils m'obéissent ? Dites-moi... Ne seriez-vous pas en train de me dire comment diriger mes hommes, à tout hasard ?"

"Il me semble que vous magnez déjà cet art... Je ne fais que reprendre une méthode qui fonctionne bien."

Harry plissa les yeux et eut une moue dédaigneuse.

"Tu lèches vraiment bien les bottes. Bravo."

Lucius soupira.

"Il me semble que j'ai le droit de prendre part à tes activités, non ?"

"Peut-être bien... Oui, tu pourrais être utile, pour une fois."

"Merci bien, Harry..." Le ton ironique n'échappa pas à personne, mais, étrangement, Harry laissa couler.

Lucius, étonné du manque de réaction de son ... supérieur ?... promena son regard dans les toilettes siii accueillantes, pour finalement tomber dans des yeux bleus tout aussi bleus que les siens.

"Que fait mon fils ici ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Je... Hum..."

"Apparemment, il a déjà eu à faire avec Harry... Et il n'en a pas résulté que des bonnes choses."

"Merci, Tom. J'aime beaucoup ta discrétion."

"Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup. C'est étrangement pratique. Alors ? C'est quoi, cette histoire, avec _mon fils_ ?"

"Rien !"

"Ah ! Tu veux vraiment pas cracher le morceau !" s'indigna Tom.

"Non. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change ?"

"Peut-être que l'on pourra lui faire revenir certains souvenirs qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'effacer ... ?"

"Tu lui as effacé la mémoire ?!"

"Je... Oui... Mais..."

"Sur quel laps de temps ?"

"Quatorze heures."

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent et une certaine perplexité passa sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec lui pendant quatorze heures ?"

"Euh..."

"C'était quand ?"

"Il y a cinq jours, je crois."

"Mais... Tu étais avec moi, non ?"

"Oui. Mais... Il était aussi là."

Lucius parut soudainement comprendre. Quant à Tom et Drago, ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas. Tom était légèrement jaloux que Lucius sache et pas lui. Drago, lui... semblait ne même pas vouloir savoir.

"Mais pourquoi est-il là ?"

"Parce qu'il a, apparemment, été attiré par la magie d'Harry..." répondit Tom, d'un air las.

Encore plus consterné, Lucius dévisagea Drago.

"Bon. Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon fils."

"Non, effectivement."

"Si !"

Les regards froids de Harry et de Lucius convergèrent vers Tom.

"Je ne crois pas, non." répondit Harry sur un ton doucereux. "Tom, et si je te proposais juste d'écouter, et de _ne pas parler_ de toute la séance ?"

"Harry..."

"Ecoute, le problème n'est pas de savoir si oui ou non il s'est passé quelque chose avec Drago (Lucius s'étrangla). Le problème est de savoir quand nous allons pouvoir faire notre coup. Cela fait cinq mois. Cinq putain de mois que je cherche un plan pour pouvoir réussir à vaincre Dumbledore... Et Orthon en passant. Et, vous savez quoi ? J'en ai trouvé un, i peine trois jours... Alors, non, notre problème n'est pas de savoir pourquoi je lui ai effacé la mémoire."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

"Comme tu le sais, tu mourrais si tu ne faisais ne serait-ce que des sous-entendus sur ce que nous allons te parler. Alors bon... tu peux toujours écouter. Cette fois."

Après les quelques avertissements que fit Harry, les trois conspirateurs... conspirèrent, assis sur le sol des toilettes, sous les yeux médusés de Drago qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. A la fin de cette réunion à très petit comité, Harry se leva et s'étira, sous les yeux presque avides de son père. Mais... Mais... Lucius se leva et s'approcha de Harry. Il se pencha vers lui, lui murmura quelque chose que Drago ne comprit pas et le brun eut un petit sourire. Pas un sourire sadique, machiavélique ou grimaçant. Non. Un sourire doux, attendri, presque _amoureux_. Tom lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

"Arrête de les dévisager comme ça !"

"Mais..."

Tom haussa les épaules.

"J'ai été surpris aussi quand je les ai vus. Mais bon. On n'y peut rien, hein ?"

Il eut une grimace et Drago eut l'impression qu'il était... jaloux. Tom Jedusor semblait_ jaloux_ de son père.

"Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois... Tu viens pour les vacances ? Je serais vraiment heureux si tu venais..." avait murmuré Lucius à l'oreille de Harry.

"Je vais voir..."

"Harry..."

Le brun observa son vis-à-vis attentivement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Puis, il lui fit un sourire.

"Oui. Je vais venir."

Et c'est les yeux brillants que Harry se laissa embrasser par Lucius. Sous les yeux ébahis de Drago qui ne cessait de se dire que _sa mère_ ne devait être au courant de rien, et sous les yeux résignés de Tom qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer.

"Bon. Ce soir, tout va se jouer, donc."

La voix de Harry coupa soudainement le silence qui avait élu domicile.

"Vous vous rappelez comment on fait ?"

"Oui."

"N'oubliez pas de prévenir Rogue. J'ai un peu chamboulé mes plans vis-à-vis de lui... Mais je vais m'amuser tout de même avec..."

Dans un ricanement sinistre, les quatre compères partirent des toilettes. Tom, par la Chambre qui resta ouverte ; Lucius, Harry et Drago, par la porte de sortie habituelle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Cet homme, il avait tout fait pour ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer. Et il avait réussi. Pendant six ans, il ne s'était_ jamais_ retrouvé seul avec lui. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses pouvoirs d'Occlumens, mais c'était surtout qu'il avait peur de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il aurait le malheur de le rencontrer. Donc, il l'avait évité. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il pourrait anéantir cet homme, l'étriper, l'étrangler, l'éviscérer, le...

"Monsieur Potter !" s'étonna la voix du Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se composa un sourire timide.

"Monsieur... Je... Je..."

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'y a-t-il, mon garçon ?"

"Je... Mon..."

"Bon, entre. Tu m'expliqueras à l'intérieur."

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... Intérieurement, Harry souriait d'un air absolument serpentard. Extérieurement, il pleurait.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier ne s'interdisait absolument rien. Il y avait des babioles _partout_, sur les murs, sur le sol, sur les commodes, sur le bureau... Et il avait même un _phénix_ ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier roucoula en voyant Harry.

"Eh bien... Fumseck semble t'apprécier !" s'étonna le Professeur.

"J'ai toujours eu un certain lien avec les créatures magiques..."

"Ah, d'accord. Bon, mon garçon, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe."

Et Harry rééclata en sanglots. Dumbledore était absolument désemparé. Il n'avait aucunement l'habitude de consoler les enfants.

"Tiens, un mouchoir."

Harry le prit et se moucha.

"Je... Mon... Mon lapin..."

Lapin ? Pourquoi il lui parlait de lapin ?

"Mon lapin est... est parti !"

"Ah."

"Oui... Même que... qu'il était... avec un... un... homme aux yeux rouges..."

Un homme aux yeux rouges ? Subitement, Dumbledore s'intéressa à ce que lui disait Harry.

"Et... Et... Cet homme... Il m'a dit que... qu'il... qu'il était Voldemort..."

L'effroi s'abattit sur le Professeur. Voldemort ici ? Au château ? Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts ! Et Rogue ne l'avait pas prévenu !

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

"Les... Les... Les Mangemorts sont là..." parvint à dire Rogue, complètement essoufflé.

Puis ses yeux convergèrent vers Harry, puis vers Dumbledore sur lesquels il resta un long moment, puis... il se retourna vers Harry.

Dumbledore, grand bien lui fasse, n'avait pas encore vu Harry Potter. Il regardait Rogue avec consternation. Son espion était-il vraiment si nul ? Ou alors, Voldemort était juste trop intelligent pour son vieil âge ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il devint un peu surpris en voyant le visage de Rogue pâlir brusquement alors qu'il semblait regarder Harry. Mais qu'avait-il, ce garçon ? Alors le vieil homme se tourna vers Harry.

Harry... Harry qui pleurait, un grand sourire au visage, les yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Et qui semblait on-ne-peut-plus-surpris.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

Mais les deux hommes étaient trop surpris pour ne serait-ce que réagir. Aussi, d'un coup de baguette et de main, Harry les attacha sur le trône-fauteuil du Directeur.

"Bon. Dites, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, n'est-ce pas, si vous ne survivez pas, hein ? Parce qu'à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de vous. J'ai demandé à Lucius de vous faire fuir ici, Monsieur Rogue... Mais après, que faire ? Je me pose toujours la question. L'avenir est vaste, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui vous dit que je suis en train de faire ce que je fais ?"

Consternés, Dumbledore et Rogue échangèrent un regard. Et furent immensément surpris de sentir une puissante barrière empêchant leurs esprits de communiquer.

"Vous croyiez vraiment que je ne pensais pas que vous essayeriez la Legilimens ? Et puis, Monsieur Rogue... Je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, vous aviez le nez un peu trop fin. Enfin bon. Vous vous inquiétiez pour rien, tout à l'heure, en Potions. Vous savez pourquoi ?"

Harry se pencha vers Rogue, son souffle balayant ses joues, les yeux dans les yeux.

"Vous êtes un traître. Et je le sais depuis quelques jours. Seulement, me direz-vous ? Mais pour ma défense, je me dois de préciser que vous me pensiez incapable de percer votre couverture. Double espion. Traître des deux côtés. En fait, vous vouliez simplement vous trouver dans le camp gagnant quel qu'il soit, hein ? Un peu comme Lucius... Mais bon. Lucius est Lucius, vous êtes vous... Et vous, je ne vous sacque pas."

Rogue retint un mouvement de recul inutile.

"Pourquoi je ne vous sacque pas, vous demandez-vous ?"

"Je ne me suis rien demandé."

D'un geste de la main, Harry lui retira la voix.

"Donc... Je ne vous sacque pas parce que vous-même ne me sacquez pas. Echange de bons procédés, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous... Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts... Vous en briser les os..."

Tout en caressant du bout des doigts le bureau sur lequel il était assis, Harry fixa Rogue de ses yeux rouges.

"Mais à vrai dire... J'ai tellement envie de vous faire du mal que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, vous comprenez ? Dois-je commencer par votre visage ?" Il pointa sa baguette sur le nez du professeur qui commença à loucher. "Par votre poitrine ?" Il baissa sa baguette vers la dite poitrine. "Par vos jambes ? Ou bien votre pénis ? Ahhh... Je ne sais vraiment pas. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?"

D'un geste du bras gauche, Severus Rogue retrouva la voix.

"Je m'en fous."

"Ah... C'est dommage... Albus, vous avez une idée ?"

Attaché à la droite de Severus, Albus arrêta le moindre mouvement qu'il faisait pour tenter de s'échapper - oui, même à cent vingt et quelques années, il bougeait encore comme un ver quand il était attaché, ligoté, au possible.

"Comment ?"

"Rooh... Vous êtes vraiment inefficaces, ce soir... Est-ce la lune qui vous embête ? Ou bien est-ce le fait que vous soyez devant un garçon que vous avez toujours pris pour un petit pantin innocent ? Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là, Albus... A peine avais-je posé le pied dans Poudlard que j'ai compris que vous me surveillerez au maximum pour ensuite pouvoir m'utiliser... Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que vous n'ayez jamais demandé à me voir dans votre bureau."

"C'est que... Vous ressembliez trop à un élève qui a mal tourné..."

"Qui donc ?"

"Harry Schefield."

"Ah ! Je vois ! C'est l'un de vos élèves qui n'est resté qu'un an, après avoir découvert une mystérieuse chambre dans des toilettes... non ?"

"Comment savez-vous cela ?!"

"Bah. Sachez que, bizarrement, vous avez réussi à me conserver dix ans au même âge ! Etonnant, non ?"

Les yeux de Dumbledore devinrent gros comme des soucoupes.

"Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! On t'avait enfermé dans un endroit magique ! Comment as-tu pu en sortir ?!"

"Pff. Rien de plus simple. N'empêche qu'en y repensant, c'était sympa... J'y ai rencontré, comme vous vous en doutez, Tom Jedusor, et il m'a appris des choses étonnantes ! Connaissez-vous les Horcruxes ? Ah oui. Apparemment. Allons, allons, ne vous évanouissez pas... Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous..."

Avec un grand sourire, Harry se retourna vers Rogue qui l'observait comme s'il était fou. Fou, l'était-il ?

"Bon, bon. Mangemort Severus Rogue, je vous annonce officiellement que vous êtes destitué de votre poste au sein des Mangemorts... Préparez-vous à recevoir votre sentence dans peu de temps... Monsieur Dumbledore, quelle partie du corps ?"

"La... tête..."

"Bien bien. Choix intéressant. Personnellement, j'aurais choisi un peu plus bas. Mais bon. Allons-y pour le visage."

Il pointa sa baguette sur le nez de Rogue, et murmura doucement tout en observant le visage de son anciennement professeur se tordre dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, se craquer, saigner...

"Bien. Monsieur Dumbledore. Quelle partie du corps ?"

Plus tard, de Rogue ne restait plus qu'une petite loque sanglante, froide... et morte. Il se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard.

"Vous savez ce que j'aime, avec les baguettes ? C'est toujours propre."

"Vous êtes complètement fou, Schefield..."

"Potter, Albus, Potter. Schefield était un nom que l'on m'avait donné pour un quelconque anonymat."

"Mais... Les Potter... Ils sont morts il y a dix-sept ans, et ils n'avaient eu qu'un seul enfant... Et, il y a six ans, un seul Harry Potter était prévu..."

"Oui, oui. Merci, je connais l'histoire. Quoi ? Vous vous demandez ce qu'est devenu le Harry Potter de cette génération ?"

"Eh bien... J'avoue que..."

"Réfléchissez un peu, je vous prie... Voldemort est venu chez eux, un soir d'Halloween... Un Voldemort qui semblait âgé de dix ans. Bref, effectivement, j'ai tué Harry Potter - et ses parents -, pour finalement reprendre ma place en tant que Harry Potter. Il a été des plus simples de patienter quelques années avant de rentrer dans Poudlard. Dix ans, ce n'est pas grand chose, hein ? Enfin, peut-être que c'est énorme pour vous... Mais pour moi, je dois dire que ça correspond à un vieillissement de pas plus de deux ans. C'est malheureux, mais votre prison rallonge la durée de vie des gens."

"C'est un problème... Il faudra que j'en informe..."

"Parce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laissez repartir vivant ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ?"

"Mais..."

"Je ne suis pas un gentil, Monsieur."

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on entendit toute sorte de sorts être prononcés.

"Et Tom Jedusor, alors ? Qui est-il ?"

"Un homme de très bonne confiance."

"Vous saviez qu'il possédait des Horcruxes ?"

"Sans blague..."

"Sept, en tout. Orthon en a brisé six."

Harry se retint de déglutir. Merlin. Tom. Il risquait de mourir dans cette histoire.

"Et ?"

"Et Orthon est persuadé, tout comme je l'étais, que Tom Jedusor est Voldemort."

"Et donc..."

"Et donc, Orthon est, je suppose, en train d'affronter Tom."

"Je vois."

Harry, qui avait sorti sa baguette, la fit tourner dans ses doigts d'un air soucieux. Puis il releva le visage vers Dumbledore :

"Une dernière volonté, avant de mourir ?"

"Et si tu me racontais comment tu as fait pour devenir Voldemort ?"

"Hum... J'ai juste succédé à l'ancien. Il se trouve que j'ai été élevé par lui... Vous avez fini ?"

"Je... suppose..."

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry agita le bras, et, sans en prendre un seul plaisir, tua le vieux sorcier. Qui avait un peu trop vécu.

Une fois ces deux personnages tués, Harry, inquiet pour Tom, sortit du bureau, presque en courant. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour trouver le lieu de la bataille. En passant devant Ronald Weasley, ce dernier lui lança :

"Ne vas pas par là ! Orthon combat Voldemort !"

C'est justement l'endroit où il voulait aller... Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il vit Orthon et Tom s'affronter. Devant des dizaines de gens qui s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer. Et, horrifié, Harry observa Tom se battre et lancer des "Avada Kedavra" vers Orthon. Ce dernier se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et il semblait avoir le dessus. Alors, Harry décida d'intervenir.

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître son masque ainsi que sa cape. Et, tout à fait ignoré, il ressortit de la salle. Pour les mettre, et pour re-rentrer dedans. En poussant chaque battant. Ces battants claquèrent sur le mur et le bruit attira l'attention de presque tout le monde, sauf des deux combattants.

"Que faites-vous, Jedusor ?" demanda-t-il froidement à un des adversaires.

"Je..."

Orthon s'arrêta soudainement, semblant remarquer la présence d'une tierce personne dans leur zone de combat. Et son visage pâlit brusquement.

"Que... Qui êtes-vous ?!"

"Voldemort. Mon bras droit est un bon combattant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage du Griffondor passa par toutes les couleurs, et, dans la salle, on entendit des murmures de toute part.

"Mais... Non ! C'est Tom, Voldemort !"

"Non, c'est moi. Merlin. Même les Serdaigles sont plus informés que vous, je suis sûr. Tom est, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mon bras droit. Il est puissant, hein ? J'en suis plutôt fier."

Orthon sembla se dire que, si Tom arrivait à lui tenir tête... Voldemort devait être encore plus puissant. Et son doute fut confirmé quand il vit que, d'un geste de la main, il avait écarté Tom. Ce dernier observait son Maître avec un air ... vexé.

"Tu pensais que je ne réussirais pas à battre Willerd ?!" cracha-t-il.

"Je... Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais bien que tu peux le battre."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as écarté ?!"

"Parce que... parce que je... ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, je suppose."

Harry, sous son masque, fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi lui faisait-il une scène devant autant de témoins, hein ?!

"Ah ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Tu t'en fous que je sois blessé à cause de Lucius, mais par contre si..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Tom ! Tu te rends compte que nous sommes devant des gens qui veulent nous tuer, là ?!"

A peine avait-il dit ça qu'Orthon se jeta sur lui. Il évita sans problèmes les jets de lumière - il n'eut même pas besoin de faire des boucliers, et, au bout de dix minutes d'esquive, Orthon, essoufflé, lui demanda :

"Si tu n'es pas Tom... t'es qui ?"

"C'est une bonne question, n'est-ce pas ? Oui... Qui suis-je ? Votre avis ?"

"Harry ! Ce n'est pas le moment !" s'insurgea Tom.

Et Voldemort éclata de rire. C'était... incongru. Vraiment incongru. Orthon Willerd ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

"Je ne connais pas de Harry ! Enfin si, mais..."

"Oh écoute. On n'en a absolument rien à faire de mon identité. Cela ne changerait rien si je te disais que je suis le gamin que vous vous évertuez à protéger, Weasley et toi. Alors bon... J'ai prévu de vous éliminer, parce que vous êtes vraiment emmerdants à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Mais après..."

"Et les Moldus alors, hein ? Pourquoi tu les tues ?!"

"Je ne les tue pas. Enfin plus. Mais si je le faisais, c'était sûrement parce que les Moldus sont vraiment tordus."

"Moins que toi, j'imagine."

La voix d'Orthon suintait le sarcasme, tant que Voldemort éclata de rire.

"Huum... Si tu voyais mes oncles et tantes, tu penserais qu'ils sont vraiment tordus. Trêve de bavardages. Orthon Willerd, je vous affirme que dans cinq minutes, vous ne vous rappellerez plus de rien..."

Et, cinq minutes plus tard, Orthon... n'était plus Orthon. Voldemort n'était plus Voldemort. Tom était toujours Tom. Drago était toujours Drago. Lucius était toujours Lucius. Et Harry était toujours Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, la population sorcière de Grande Bretagne pensait que Voldemort avait été vaincu par un garçon du nom de Orthon Willerd qui avait mystérieusement disparu après son effet.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry était dans le Manoir Malefoy, accompagné de Drago qui lui parlait sans interruption de la manière dont il avait réussi à lancer des Oubliettes... et aussi de la manière qu'avait TOM de lancer les Oubliettes. Oui, parce que Tom avait prévu de lancer un Oubliette simplement sur Orthon et sur Ronald. Seulement... Il avait eu un surplus d'énergie et la moitié de l'école ne se souvenait plus de rien. Absolument rien. Et Harry avait failli s'en arracher les cheveux.

"TOOOOOM ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton sort d'Oubliette ?!"

"Mais je... Désolé."

Et après cela, Harry l'avait aidé à rétablir une vérité arrangée dans la tête des élèves de l'école. Seulement... Lui-même n'avait pas mesuré sa puissance et le halo de son Oubliette avait touché le Ministère de la Magie de Grande Bretagne. Et, de fil en aiguille... la nouvelle s'était propagée : Voldemort avait été vaincu par un garçon dont on ignorait l'existence jusqu'à présent. Mais Harry en était plutôt content. Après tout, maintenant, il aurait la paix. Ou peut-être pas.

Lorsque Drago et Harry arrivèrent devant la porte du salon, celle-ci sortit de ses gonds.

"Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça ! Aucun !" hurla Tom.

"Si. De toute manière, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, il me semble."

"Il se passe quoi, ici ?" demanda froidement Harry.

"Rien, Harry. Viens t'asseoir. Nous devons parler."

En haussant un sourcil à l'intention de Lucius, Harry s'installa à ses côtés. Drago, tout aussi perplexe, regardait Tom qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

"Il semblerait que... que..." commença Tom "Que tu as réservé, avec Lucius, un voyage en Egypte ?"

"Hinhin. Et ?"

"Mais... Mais... ET MOI ? MERDE ! JE COMPTE POUR QUOI, MOI !"

"Tom. Assis-toi."

Il obéit.

"Tu es l'homme que je respecte le plus au monde. Mais. S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est bien que l'on ose remettre en question l'affection que je porte pour quelqu'un. Et, vois-tu, j'avais prévu de vous envoyer, toi et Drago, juste quelques jours après que nous nous soyons installés, en Egypte. Mais il semblerait que tu veuilles ressembler à un martyr en manque d'affection... Alors, je vous invite ou non ?"

Drago n'avait absolument rien écouté au discours de Harry. Alors, quand Harry posa la question, il sursauta. Décidément, il était souvent en transe, ces derniers temps. Enfin, depuis quelques heures en fait. Merlin. Quelques heures auparavant, il pensait que Harry était le plus inoffensif garçon de la Terre. Et pourtant, il avait tué Severus Rogue et Dumbledore. Moins inoffensif, tu meurs. Et puis, en plus, maintenant que Harry était plus calme, il avait cette délicieuse odeur, qui l'attirait de plus en plus.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'approcha de Harry qui débattait avec Tom - les deux n'avaient pas l'air bien contents. Ce fut une main ferme sur son épaule qui l'arrêta. Son père.

"Drago, que fais-tu ?"

"Il y avait une odeur..."

Tom et Harry se figèrent soudainement. Ils l'avaient complètement oubliée, cette odeur.

"Une odeur ?"

"Oui... Elle vient de Harry..."

"C'est un effet secondaire du sort Oubliette ?" demanda Lucius à Harry.

"Je crois..."

"Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que cela ait atteint la moitié de la population sorcière, également ?"

"Oh Merlin ! Ca se pourrait !"

Et ce fut sur cette note joyeuse, que Drago s'échappa des prises de son père, tomba sur Harry qui se débattit furieusement en hurlant qu'il allait mourir si tout le monde lui faisait des câlins, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Tom eut un sourire étrange, signe qu'il savait quelque chose que personne ne savait et Lucius observa son fils et son amant s'enlacer bizarrement, en se disant que, peut-être, il devrait laisser tomber Harry s'il se trouvait que Drago était attiré par lui... Il était peut-être son âme sœur ? Après tout... Tom avait lui-même subi les Oubliettes de Harry et n'avait jamais été atteint par son odeur... N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Pourquoi Harry n'a pas tué Orthon ? Parce que Harry n'est que le successeur de Voldemort, qui a vécu jusqu'à ses dix ans. Ensuite... Il s'est débrouillé pour passer inaperçu.

* * *

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

Heloc61.


End file.
